Gunshot
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Mon-El gets shot. Kara doesn't want to lose him. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of it's characters. That all belongs to DC Comics and The CW.**

* * *

Kara's POV

 _I can't lose him._

We were out getting drinks at the bar and this time, I refused to take as a little as one shot. I wasn't going to chance getting drunk again. Hangovers aren't fun. I wanted to talk to him about Eliza had said regarding her theory that Mon-El likes me.

"What's up?" Mon-El asks, interrupting my thoughts on how I should ask him about that. Though, I doubt it's true.

"What?" I ask snapped from my thoughts.

"You have that look. You're thinking about something." Mon-El replies.

"I don't have a look."

"Yes you do." Mon-El says and we both laugh. I guess, he might be right. Not just because I did have something on my mind, but Alex always said I had these _tells_.

"So Eliza had this _crazy_ theory that you like me." I say, looking down at my feet as we slowly walk outside to the parking lot.

"Really?" Mon-El questions.

"I know. It's insane. I mean we're friends, but you don't like me— _like me_ , do you?" I say looking at him as we stop after a purple colored alien passes us to go into the bar.

"Can you explain the whole like me— _like me_ concept? I have this feeling it has some sort of relevance here. I mean what's the different between the other like me?" Mon-El says and I smile a bit. Right, he was still learning all the concepts and slang that comes with living with humans on Earth. He was doing fine with it, but he still had a lot to learn. I guess no better time than now to learn about this.

"Well that's when you like someone— _more_ than a friend." I say, sort of awkwardly.

"Oh." Mon-El said, understanding what I had just explained.

"I know. Crazy, right?" I say with a laugh. I mean, I seriously doubt that Mon-El felt that way about me. No way.

"Hey!" We hear someone shout, so we both turn our heads.

Gunshot.

Mon-El fell to the ground.

"NO!" I scream as I hit the shooter with my heat vision. I'm glad I decided to go out tonight as Supergirl instead of Kara. I then kneeled down next to Mon-El who was bleeding. "Mon-El—"

"I'm b-bleeding—"

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay." I say, mostly just trying to reassure myself. I take him my arms and then fly him back to the DEO. He get him into the medical wing where I put him on the table.

"I'm okay." Mon-El whispers but I can tell he's in a lot of pain, but he was trying not to show it. Pride, or something?

"What happened?" Alex asks me as she comes over.

"He was shot. It had to be lead." I say as Mon-El groans in pain. I take an X-Ray of Mon-El and can see where the bullet was. It looked like it was in a difficult place. Can Alex get it out? I'd try but I might end up doing more harm than good. I watch as Alex picks him something and starts to dig into Mon-El which makes him start to scream.

"Hold him down." Alex tells me.

I force him down. Because of my strength and Mon-El having his own kryptonite in him, I was the only one needed to keep Mon-El down and as still as I could.

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry." I say with tears running down my face.

Mon-El continues to scream louder and louder. They echo throughout the room and fill my head. I want to scream.

"Alex! You're killing him!" I cried.

"The bullets lodged in there deep." Alex replies. "I'm doing my best. Keep him still."

"I'm sorry." I say, looking at Mon-El in the eye. "You're okay. You're okay. She's going to get it."

"K-K-Kara—"

"I'm h-here. It'll be okay." I tell him removing one of my hands from his shoulder and bringing it up to his head and stroking his hair. My mother always did that to calm me when I was young.

"I-I-I l-love—"

He didn't get to finish what he was going to say before his eyes shut and his head went to the side.

"Mon-El? MON-EL?!" I shout, the tears were always making my vision completely blurry.

"He just passed out." Alex says before she holds the bullet up in the air. "I got it." She pulls it down in the tray before she proceeds to stitch him up. They bring him to a bed and have him hooked up the monitors. According to the monitors he was stable and he will be fine.

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"He will, Kara. He will." Alex tries to reassure me, but it wasn't really working. I need Mon-El to wake up. He has to _wake_ up.

"You should go home and get some sleep, Kara. We can call if he wakes up." Alex suggests. I look at the clock and I see that it's passed midnight. I had work in the morning but I don't care. I'm not leaving him.

"I'm going to wait for him to wake up." I tell her.

"Kara—"

"I'm staying with Mon-El." I state. I wasn't leaving him. I still on the edge of his bed. I look from the unconscious Mon-El over to the wall. Was it my fault? We shouldn't have gone to that bar. He probably was only shot because he was with me. Maybe if I had gone out as Kara this wouldn't have happened. But I just liked to be out as Supergirl. I take Mon-El's hand in my mind as tears fall down my cheeks. I just want him to wake up.

"Please wake up." I whisper as I think about what he said before he was shot and then before he passed out. Did he try to tell me that Eliza was right? Was he trying to tell me that he loved me in case he wouldn't make it? Mon-El _liked_ me?

I mean, before I would have laughed as I could barely stand him, but as I've gotten to know him, he's not all that bad. And he's really the only person—besides Clark—who could ever really understand me. He's not from earth. He's an alien and he has all these powers. He understands now what it's like to love it here, but also miss the life we used to have on our home planets. Mon-El is really the only person whom really understands me.

Mon-El is the person I need. He is the person I want.

I need him to be okay.

"Please be okay. You need to be okay." I say as I wrap my hands over mine.

"God you're loud." I look up and see Mon-El's eyes are opening.

"Mon-El?" I say and give him a hug.

"Ow! OW!" Mon-El exclaims in pain.

"Sorry." I say.

"Damn, this hurts. Now I remember why I love being indestructible." Mon-El comments and I laugh. I knew that feeling. I remember how much it hurt that day when I lost my powers. It really sucked. Especially after breaking my arm.

"I know."

"You got shot once?"

"No, but I broke my arm."

"Not the same." Mon-El points out and I laugh. I guess that was true.

"Don't worry, it should start healing." I tell him and then Mon-El removes his bandage and the bullet hole was gone. "I guess that was good timing."

"Mon-El—"

"Kara, thanks for saving me." Mon-El says. I smile for I lean in and kiss him. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him. I wouldn't have just lost a friend, I would have lost so much more.

"I was so scared of losing you." I say.

"I thought it was crazy for me to like you more than a friend." Mon-El says.

"I thought it was crazy because I never thought you would feel that way about me. I never said I didn't feel that way about you." I tell him. I wasn't completely sure, but after Mon-El was bleeding—the thought of him not being in my life anymore—that was so scary. I couldn't lose him. "You are the only one who truly understands what it's like to be me."

"Well except the whole female thing." Mon-El comments and I laugh.

"Well I hope so." I say in between the laugh and then lean in and kiss him again.

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"I like you— _like you_."

I smile. I felt the exact same way.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally wrote a Karamel story. I've been wanting to write for Supergirl for a long time and it took me forever to think of something decent. I hope you guys liked this. I ship Mon-El and Kara so hard. I love them so much. I just want them together like right now. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
